mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshi and Tails 4: One Final Adventure
'Yoshi and Tails 4: One Final Adventure '''is the fourth and final game in the Yoshi and Tails series by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. Kamek has teamed up with Dr. Eggman to take out both Yoshi and Tails's worlds, and together the two must stop these two villains before everything is gone. Story Yoshi and Tails are looking through a scrapbook of their adventures. Just then, Tails receives a call from Sonic, notifying him that Dr. Eggman has teamed up with someone that Yoshi knows, named Kamek. Sonic reports that him and Eggman are plotting to destroy both their worlds, combining Eggman's technical skills and Kamek's magic to create the ultimate weapon. Tails wonders why him and Knuckles can't come save the day. They would if they weren't on vacation. Tails wonders about Mario and Luigi. The brothers are off on a side quest to stop Bowser. Yoshi and Tails know that it's time for them to get going. They race off to stop Kamek and Eggman. Levels There are 6 worlds with 8 levels in each. Every world consists of 4 Mario stages and 4 Sonic stages. World 1 * Mushroom Kingdom from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Acorn Plains from New Super Mario Bros. U * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure '' * Bob-omb Battlefield from ''Super Mario 64 * Windy Hill Zone from Sonic Lost World World 2 * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Gateway Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Pinna Park from Super Mario Sunshine * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Sunshine Isles from Super Mario 64 DS * White Park Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Upward Block Tour from Super Mario 3D Land World 3 * Cherry Lake from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Studiopolis Zone from Sonic Mania * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey '' * Casino Night Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Sparkling Waters from New Super Mario Bros. U * Mirage Road from Sonic Rush World 4 * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Big Island from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Oil Desert Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Yoshi's Island from Yoshi's Story * Power Plant from Sonic Heroes * Hands-On Hall from Super Mario 3D World World 5 * Rodent Ruckus from Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Hydrocity Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Lethal Lava Land from Super Mario 64 * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Bullet Bill Skies from New Super Mario Bros. * Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 * Hightail Falls Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Dragon Road from Sonic Unleashed World 6 * Midnight Owl from Sonic Lost World * Space Storm Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Oil Ocean Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Podoboo Pond from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Fortress from Sonic Heroes * Bowser's Castle from Super Mario 3D Land Jukebox As a special treat, Vector and Donkey Kong have provided a jukebox that allows you to listen to some familiar Mario & Sonic series songs while you're on your adventure. There are a total of 80 songs to choose from. Mario Series # Mario Puzzle Mix from Tetris DS # Rosalina in the Observatory/Luma's Theme from Super Mario Galaxy # Go Go Trolley! from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Throwback Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Champion Road from Super Mario 3D World # Snowball Park from Super Mario 3D World # Athletic Theme/Ground Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Super Mario 3 Puzzle Mix from Tetris DS # Mario Chase 1 from Nintendo Land # Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Bowser's Lava Lair from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Mid-Boss Mayhem from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle # DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # Mario Chase 2 from Nintendo Land # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Sky Station Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Main Theme/Ending from Super Mario Land # Delfino Plaza from Fortune Street # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Mario Chase 3 from Nintendo Land # Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser Jr's Airship Armada from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser Battle from Tetris DS # Peach Ice Garden from Mario Super Sluggers # Double Cherry Pass from Super Mario 3D World # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # In The Final from Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story # Title/Ending from Super Mario World # Underwater Theme from Super Mario World # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Bubblaine from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Rainbow Road from ''Mario Kart DS # Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS Sonic Series # Marble Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Metropolis Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palm Tree Panic from Sonic CD # Stardust Speedway from Sonic CD # Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Carnival Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes # Casino Park from Sonic Heroes # Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 # Flame Core from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 # The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Tropical Resort from Sonic Colors # Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Press Garden Zone from Sonic Mania # Mirage Saloon Zone from Sonic Mania # Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces # Park Avenue from Sonic Forces # Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Neo Green Hill Zone from Sonic Advance # Leaf Forest Zone from Sonic Advance 2 # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Pirates' Island from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It (Instrumental) from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Casino Street Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Sylvania Castle Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Spring Emotions from Sonic Runners Category:P&F Games Inc.